Retos y zake
by Amgd12
Summary: Mientras el grupo recolector de fragmentos se hospeda en un lugar conocido por su zake, tendrán la idea de hacer retos mientras beben zake, desencadenando los sentimientos de Kagome e Inuyasha lucha contra los suyos ¿Conseguirá ganar esa pelea o ganara algo más?


**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Retos y zake**

Nuestros recolectores de fragmentos favoritos se encontraban en la mansión de un señor feudal, simplemente porque hacia unas horas atrás Inuyasha mientras estaba aburrido se topo con un yokai que perecía temible por lo cual creyó que sería un reto increíble, pero apenas utilizo la tessaiga, el demonio se desintegro y el oji-ámbar se quedo completamente desilusionado para cuando llegaron sus amigos, Miroku se puso a examinar el ambiente, definitivamente no había rastros de energía maligna alta. En ese momento, muchos aldeanos junto con lo que parecía un señor feudal, hicieron acto de presencia ante ellos

El señor feudal y los aldeanos al ver a Miroku cerca de los pocos restos que había dejado el yokai que tantos problemas les había causado esos últimos días, creyeron que fue Miroku era quien había derrotado al yokai por lo cual comenzaron a alabarlo e invitaron a todo el equipo en gratitud a que se quedaran en la mejor mansión del pueblo. Inuyasha poco le importo que no lo felicitaran, estaba acostumbrado luego de bastantes malentendidos, por lo cual simplemente suspiro con pesar y siguió al resto de sus compañeros para ir a la dichosa aldea

En la mansión, el dueño de aquel lugar les comenzó a comentar que su aldea era muy representativa por tener zake abundante y de muy buen sabor, algo que a cierto monje pervertido le intereso mucho. Una sirvienta de la mansión condujo a los viajeros a una sección especial para eso mismo: visitantes. La habitación estaba conectada a la mansión por medio de un pasillo y de esa habitación, habían dos habitaciones mas, igualmente conectadas por pasillos. El equipo se quedo en la habitación principal para comer un poco y hablar entre sí. Sin previo aviso, las sirvientas del lugar llevaron mucho, demasiado zake para el buen gusto de las chicas, ahora entendían que eso del zake abundante no era mentira. Inuyasha estaba por rechazar tanta bebida, pero el monje le gano diciendo que lo mejor sería que las bellas muchachas se fueran del lugar y estas simplemente obedecieron no sin antes llevarse los trastes de los visitantes

-¿Por qué no me dejaste rechazar todas estas tonterías? –pregunto Inuyasha un poco molesto al no soportar el olor, que a pesar de ser dulce era un poco irritante

-¡Vamos amigo! Sería de mala educación rechazar todo este buen zake de excelente calidad

-Pero Miroku-sama, esto es mucho zake –aviso Kagome mientras acariciaba a Shippo quien se había recostado en el regazo de la azabache luego de comer

-Kagome-chan tiene razón ¿Qué podemos hacer con tanto zake? –pregunto la exterminadora acariciando a Kirara que como el pequeño zorrito estaba en el regazo de la joven

-Sobre eso –hablo Miroku- El maestro Mushin me llevaba constantemente a posadas para que el tomara –Sango ante la mención de la palabra "posada" observo a Miroku con mirada asesina- El maestro, a veces jugaba con otros hombres a un juego muy peculiar. Hacían girar un báculo de tal forma que tenía que señalar a una persona y entre ellos hacían retos y dependiendo si los cumplían o no, bebían cierta cantidad de zake

Sango e Inuyasha ante esa revelación se alejaron unos metros considerables del monje. Es decir ¿Quién jugaría tremendo juego?

-En mi época tenemos algo parecido –dijo la miko futurista

Ante esta revelación Sango e Inuyasha se alejaron considerablemente de sus colegas mientras los miraban con miedo ¿Pero qué carajos les pasaba por la cabeza con jugar eso?

-¡Pero no se espanten! En mi época es parecido, pero no es lo mismo –los jóvenes asustados no se acercaron por lo cual la azabache suspiro y respiro- En mi época, ese juego se llama "La botella". En lugar de usar un báculo, usamos los recipientes transparentes de agua que tengo en mi mochila

-¿Y en su época es lo mismo en cuanto al zake? -pregunto curioso Miroku

-No. En mi época no tomamos zake, en mi época ponemos retos absurdos y si no se cumplen puede haber diversos castigos. En mi caso en lugar de quitarnos ropa, nosotras simplemente hacemos que la apariencia de la retada sea muy deplorable –explico la azabache con mucho entusiasmo

-Espera un momento –hablo Inuyasha- ¿Dices que en tu época se quitan la ropa como castigo de no haber cumplido un reto? –pregunto con un poco de confusión y pánico al saber que Kagome podía ser de… ESAS mujeres que piden dinero a cambio de su servicio

-B-bueno… Algunas personas lo hacen, ¡pero yo y mis amigas nunca lo hacemos! –se defendió la joven

-En ese caso –hablo Miroku- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos una fusión de ambas versiones? –propuso Miroku

-¡Me parece buena idea! –grito entusiasmada Kagome

Inuyasha y Sango por su lado solo miraron estupefactos a Miroku y Kagome, los cuales hablaban entre ellos componiendo las reglas del juego. Sango al ver que eso no tomaría buen rumbo le pidió amablemente a Shippo que se fuera junto a Kirara a jugar en otra habitación, el zorrito no quería pero al ver la cara de enfado del peli-plata pensó que quizá ir a jugar no sería mala idea. Cuando ambos cómplices dejaron de cuchillear cosas hablaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Aquí van las reglas!

-De acuerdo –Sango dije nerviosamente y el hanyou solo se limito a suspirar

-Jugaremos con una botella y si esta al girarla esta parte señala a alguien –explico señalando al cuello de la botella- Sera el retado, puede ser cualquier reto, menos una proposición de matrimonio, un hijo, tocar alguna parte de un cuerpo y nada de desnudarse –explico Kagome

-Si se cumple con el reto asignado, la ración de zake será muy poca, pero en cambio si no lo cumplen deberán beber medio recipiente de zake –explico Miroku

La castaña y el oji-ámbar estaban asustados, pero al saber que no tenían muchas opciones se resignaron y aceptaron de mala gana

El primero en jugar sería Miroku, giro la botella y esta señalo a Inuyasha quien solo hiso una mueca de disgusto

-Habla rápido –pidió el hanyou al ver la cara perversa de su amigo

-Te reto a que coquetees con alguna mujer desconocida de la aldea y que ella luego te de un beso mínimo en una mejilla–reto con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Al escuchar tremendo reto, las chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

Inuyasha al escuchar las risas de las muchachas gruño molesto ¿Esas mujeres creían que no era capaz de hacer algo así? Estaban equivocadas y cuando cumpliera el reto las dejaría boquiabiertas

-¿Lo tomas? –pregunto su amigo al ver la cara de disgusto de su amigo

-Claro –ante esto Kagome quiso reír más

Kagome lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él no era la clase de hombres que sabían coquetear con alguna mujer, a duras penas y puede ser "un caballero" en presencia de Sango, pero nunca lo había visto tratando de ser como Miroku. Estaba completamente segura que no conseguiría cumplir el reto

-En ese caso vamos a la aldea –dijo Sango con una enorme sonrisa, eso lo había causado los mismos pensamientos que Kagome

Los jóvenes le pidieron a Shippo que se quedara e hiciera replicas de ellos para que los de la mansión no los corrieran por haberse fugado

Comenzaron a observar en la aldea a una posible candidata. Inuyasha miro a todos lados, pero no había alguna que le gustara particularmente. Por su lado, Miroku visibilizo un bombón en el sentido de la palabra: Una chica como de 16 a 18 años, de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta baja y que le llegaba como a las caderas, con ojos color azul claro y un kimono color blanco con detalles rojos. El monje apenas al verla, les aviso a sus compañeros e Inuyasha no se quejo, ahora simplemente quedaba coquetearle

La muchacha que era la presa del ambarino, fue al lago cercano a recoger un poco de agua. Inuyasha aprovecho que el rio estaba alejado de la aldea y la siguió. Cerca del rio, habían unos arbustos donde se escondieron sigilosamente Kagome, Sango y Miroku para asegurarse de que su amigo cumpliera el reto aplicado. El hanyou miro a su objetivo y decidió que lo mejor sería aparecer como "un pequeño salvador". La chica cuando termino de rellenar el recipiente de agua, apenas y podía con este por lo cual Inuyasha no desperdicio tremenda oportunidad y dejo caer delicadamente una piedra en el recipiente, haciendo que se le cayera a la chica y cuando esta estaba por caer a falta de equilibrio Inuyasha no se hiso de rogar y ante el chillido femenino logro atraparla por la cintura

Miroku quedo impresionado ante el plan de su amigo, quizá debería tenerlo en cuenta para futuras ocasiones

-G-gracias… -agradeció la chica mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a su salvador

-No hay de que

La jovencita abrió los ojos enormemente al ver la apariencia de su salvador. Inuyasha simplemente decidió que lo mejor sería intentar sacar un lado "seductor". Nunca lo había hecho y rogaba que su inexperiencia no se hiciera presente. La chica a pesar de tener un miedo horriblemente pesado, se perdió en los ojos dorados que pertenecían al joven que aun la sostenía por la cintura

-Yo… -la chica trato de hablar y fue en ese momento en el que Inuyasha con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro tomo una mano femenina y la beso delicadamente logrando que la joven que hace tan solo unos momentos atrás le tuviera pavor, ahora se sonrojara

Kagome al verlo simplemente comenzó a hervir en celos ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso a una desconocida? Quizá todo era un reto, pero eso no impedía que ella se muriera en celos

-Eres una belleza, pero supongo que tienes un nombre encantador como tu -susurro Inuyasha al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura y se acercaba al cuello femenino

-Yo… M-mi nombre es… Aika –tartamudeo la joven al sentir la respiración masculina en su nuca

-Aika… Realmente encantador –continúo en su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de la chica

Inuyasha percibió en el aire el olor a enojo por parte de Kagome ¿Así que estaba molesta? Esa era su oportunidad para vengarse de ella por haber hablado tantas veces con Koga de una manera tan agradable siendo que él la había secuestrado a ella y aun así lo trataba bien. No señor, el también podía molestarla por lo cual… ¿Por qué no utilizar a esa chica? Al fin y al cabo solo le hablaría esa vez

-Yo… Etto. Emm… -la joven no podía estar más roja parecía que explotaría de la vergüenza- Qui-quiero… saber tu n-nombre –tartamudeo la pobre chica al sentir una fuerte respiración contra su oreja

-No creo que mi nombre sea necesario para que yo aprecie tu mirada –al decir eso, tomo la barbilla de la chica con una sola mano y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Ah… Eh… -la chica no sabía que hacer o decir ante un hombre tan atractivo- Yo…

-¡Aika! –llamo otra voz a la chica

-Yo m-me tengo que i-ir –dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del ambarino

-Te ayudo linda –Inuyasha tomo el recipiente de agua y lo lleno por la chica y justo cuando estaba ya se iba en dirección a su aldea…

-G-gracias…

La chica se giro y fue a darle un beso en una mejilla casi cerca de los labios a Inuyasha y luego se fue a la aldea

Miroku y las chicas salieron de su escondite y cada quien tenía una reacción diferente. Sango estaba asustada y confundida, Miroku estaba orgulloso de su amigo y la miko futurista estaba más radiante de ira y celos que nunca. Cuando Kagome lo iba a sentar Inuyasha simplemente sonrió ampliamente

-No estés molesta Kagome, ella solo era una desconocida –se defendió Inuyasha- además es simplemente un juego

Kagome simplemente se cruzo de brazos molesta por las palabras del hanyou. Inuyasha cuando estaba caminando junto con Miroku rio por lo bajo y Miroku no dijo nada solo sonrió un poco

Al regresar a la mansión, Shippo ya estaba quitando sus conjuros y Sango nuevamente corrió amablemente al pequeño zorrito. Miroku le dio una copa de zake a Inuyasha como indicaban las reglas del juego. Inuyasha al oler la bebida se sintió asqueado por lo cual se tapo la nariz y bebió el líquido, suponía que como era la primera vez que tomaba tal liquido, era normal que le ardiera un poco la garganta

Era el turno de Inuyasha de girar la botella y esta termino señalando a Sango. El ambarino no quería ser cruel con la chica, pero verdaderamente quería que ella hiciera algo vergonzoso, así que no se lo pensó dos veces

-Habla –pidió Sango nerviosa al ver la cara retadora de su compañero

-Te reto a… -Inuyasha se acerco al oído de la muchacha castaña y ante la mirada atónita de Miroku y Kagome, le susurro su reto

-¡Ni hablar! –grito sonrojada la chica

-En ese caso, cumple con tu castigo –dijo sonriendo el peli-plata

-Prefiero tomar medio brebaje de zake antes de decir tal cosa –dijo mientras Inuyasha le acercaba del recipiente

-En ese caso –coloco el recipiente en frente de la castaña- Bebe

Sango lo miro con furia y comenzó a tomar el liquido que a pesar de que le ardía la garganta, se lo trato de tomar de golpe, no quedaría como una cobarde ante Inuyasha. Por su lado, Kagome y Miroku se preguntaban que clase de reto le había dicho Inuyasha a la exterminadora. Sango quedo con la mirada un poco borrosa, pero aun no estaba ebria, simplemente se había mareado un poco. Sango comenzó a girar la botella y esta señalo a Miroku

-Hoshi-sama –dijo Sango- Lo reto a tocarle el trasero a un hombre

-¿Qué? –pregunto horrorizado rezando que sus oídos le hayan fallado

-Que le toque el trasero a un HOMBRE

-Prefiero tomar el zake

Y así lo hiso… Miroku giro la botella y esta señalo a Kagome quien lo miro asustada

-La reto a que se siente en las piernas de algún hombre de esta mansión –dijo con una sonrisa el monje

-¡¿Qué?!. ¡Eso es contra las reglas! –grito avergonzada

-En eso está equivocada, según las reglas que usted puso eran "puede ser cualquier reto, menos una proposición de matrimonio, un hijo, tocar alguna parte de un cuerpo y nada de desnudarse" –Kagome se sintió avergonzada, había olvidado decir "nada de cosas degeneradas"- ¿Lo toma o lo deja?

-Pásenme el zake por favor

Así continuaron los dichosos retos, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, lo retos se hacían cada vez más tontos, locos y sin sentido gracias que Miroku, Sango y Kagome estaban ebrios. Inuyasha no lo estaba, quizá debido a su sangre yokai que tal vez causo que el estado de embriagues no se subiera tanto como el de sus compañeros humanos. Al cabo de un rato Inuyasha simplemente observaba como se cumplían los retos. Uno de los retos que le impuso Sango a Miroku era "Agacé el muertirto enfrrente de alguna mujerrr" Obviamente Sango ya estaba ebria. Otro reto que le había dicho Kagome a él era "Aúlla como perro" Obviamente él no lo había hecho. Nada parecía perder control, hasta que luego de unas cuantas rondas, Inuyasha noto que sus amigos estaban ebrios a tal grado de ya no poder mantener el equilibrio y se tambaleaban, además de que sus palabras ya no eran fluidas, además de que se trababan en sus propias lenguas. Inuyasha sabía que tenía que detenerlos, estaba por hacerlo cuando la azabache hablo

-¡Yo apeno que ahorra en adelante nos quitemoss una prenda de rrropa! –propuso la azabache y sus amigos ebrios aceptaron, menos Inuyasha quien solo miro atónito a Kagome ¿Ella acababa de proponer quitarse una prenda de ropa? ¿Kagome?. Eso ya estaba saliéndose de control…

La botella giro y paro en Miroku y Kagome sonrió ampliamente por su reto que tenía en mente

-Mirroku-shama, lo rrreto a que le troque el trashero a Inuyaiasa –el ambarino simplemente se tenso al sentir una mano en su parte trasera y en ese momento le regalo un puñetazo a Miroku por su atrevimiento

Definitivamente un reto más de ese tipo y el quedaría traumado por el resto de sus días. Miroku riendo a carcajadas, se quito la parte superior de su traje y posteriormente giro nuevamente la botella y esta paro en Inuyasha quien ya estaba arto y solo había una forma de que su estado sobrio regresara: pedir un "osuwari". El reto que Miroku le puso no lo cumplió, eso era lo que menos quería. Inuyasha tuvo que quitarse la parte superior de su traje y giro la botella la cual –gracias a todos los dioses- cayó en la miko

-¡Te reto a que me digas "osuwari"!

-¡Osuwari! –el rosario impulso a Inuyasha a estamparse violentamente contra el suelo

El nunca había deseado tanto un "osuwari" desde que se enfrentaron a Garamaru… Antes de que pudiera levantarse Kagome se quito sus calcetas y giro la botella la cual apunto nuevamente a Miroku

-¡Lo rrretto a que diga que esh homoshexual! –reto Kagome y Miroku por mas ebrio que estuviera no cumplió tal reto y se quito lo que sostenía su cabello dejándolo suelto

Miroku giro la botella y esta señalo a Sango con quien se regalaron sonrisas de perversión mutuas

-¡Shanguito, la leto a que me deje trocarle el trashero! –Sango simplemente con una sonrisa picara se dejo hacer

Inuyasha estaba por parar todo, pero quedo atónito y asustado al ver como Miroku le tocaba descaradamente el trasero a Sango. El ambarino estaba por decir algo pero una bofetada en la cara de Miroku resonó, todo porque se le paso la mano tocando a la exterminadora. Sango se quito la parte superior de su kimono y gracias al cielo, tenía unas vendas que cubrían su busto. La castaña giro la botella y que por obra del destino señalo a Kagome. La exterminadora y el monje se miraron cómplices y hablaron entre si

-Chicos… -trato de hablar Inuyasha pero una carcajada de Sango lo cayó inmediatamente

\- ¡Kagome-shan, te leto a que lamash el miembro de Inuiasha! –grito Sango partiéndose de la risa al terminar esas palabras

Inuyasha se sintió avergonzado y sonrojado ante las palabras de la exterminadora y estaba nuevamente por parar toda cuando exactamente en ese momento vio como Kagome se acercaba a gatas y simplemente con un furioso rubor en su rostro, rogo que Kagome se acercara a él simplemente para ayudarlo a parar esa locura, ya que dudaba que incluso en un estado de embriagues, Kagome fuera tan pervertida para hacer tal… acto…

Dejo de respirar al ver como su tierna y pura Kagome, miraba detenidamente sus caderas… Trato de pedir ayuda a sus demás camaradas, pero noto que ellos tampoco estaban muy bien ya que Miroku y Sango se estaban devorando con un beso muy apasionado en el piso de madera… Presencio esa escena totalmente desconcertado, pero unas delicadas y cálidas manos sobre su abdomen lo hicieron recobrar su terrible sonrojo. Observo como la azabache estaba por desabrochar su hakama. Decidió que ya era hora de parar

-¡Suficiente! –grito al momento que se paraba y sus amigos presentes lo miraban desconcertados- ¡Todos están ebrios y deben ir a sus habitaciones! –grito Inuyasha furioso de tantas tonterías- ¡Shippo! –llamo el hanyou con todas sus fuerzas al kitsune quien se presento rápidamente y miro a todos muy raros- ¡Llama a dos de las sirvientas AHORA!

Shippo con mucho miedo se fue en dirección a la mansión a buscar a dos mujeres que fueran sirvientas

-Inuyasha ¿Qué… -Kagome trato de hablar pero Inuyasha simplemente cargo a todos sus amigos sobre sus hombros como si de papas de trataran

Al llegar las dos sirvientas guiaron a Inuyasha a una habitación que sería la de Sango y Miroku, ambos con la supervisión de Shippo y la otra mujer

-Creo que se pasaron un poco de copas… -dijo la otra sirvientas mientras observaba como dos de los viajeros se murmuraban cosas amorosas y maldiciones al hanyou

-¿Tendrán algo que les disminuya la embriagues? –pregunto Shippo a la mujer que se quedo con el

-Si, mandare a Shiki a que traiga la bebida secreta –dijo con una gran sonrisa una mujer

-Se los encargo –pidió Inuyasha a las sirvientas a cargo de sus amigos

La otra sirvienta al ver que la habitación de los viajeros estaba llena, guio al hanyoua y a una miko muy molesta a otra habitación un poco alejada y en ese lugar el peli-plateado dejo a la azabache

-Se la encargo, tengo que irme a bañar –aviso Inuyasha mientras salía de la habitación

-Yo lo guio –dijo la sirvienta de nombre Shiki- aprovechare para que traiga la bebida secreta

Inuyasha siguió a la mujer quien lo guio a unas agua termales conectadas a la mansión. El ambarino no se hiso de rogar y cuando la mujer se fue, se desvistió y se metió al agua que rogaba lo calmara un poco ante todas las cosas que tenía en mente… Seguía sin creer el hecho de que Kagome, la inocente Kagome… Estuviera a punto de hacer algo muy degenerado… Tenía miedo de que nuevamente la azabache volviera a hacer algo así, ya que si lo hacía, él sabía que no podría contenerse y hacer con la miko alguna tontería de la cual ella se arrepienta y que por eso, lo odie… Ella y sus amigos eran la única gota de luz que le quedaba, eran la única alegría que podría tener alguna vez… Y tenía miedo, odiaba que esa alegría no se hiciera presente en algún momento. Era egoísta de su parte decir que el no dejaría que sus amigos se fueran de su lado, no lo permitiría…

Termino su baño y salió con sus prendas puestas en dirección a la habitación que era de él y de la miko. Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza se encontró con la sirvienta rogándole a la miko que parara de beber la bebida "secreta" mientras que Kagome estaba tomando directamente de la botella

-¿Qué demonios sucede? –pregunto Inuyasha al ver a la sirvienta que fue asignada a cuidar de la miko mientras él estaba en las aguas termales

-¡Lo siento mucho! –se disculpo la mujer mientras muy apenada y asustada se inclinaba ante el hanyou de rodillas

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto al ver a Kagome reír como una lunática

-Yo… Trate de darle la porción necesaria de la bebida, pero en un momento de torpeza ella se llevo la botella y ahora me es imposible quitársela

-Ya veo… -contesto el joven observando a Kagome más ebria que antes

-¡Por favor no le diga a mi señor! –pidió la sirvientas horrorizada

-Tranquila, no planea decirle nada. Solo pido que nos dejes a solas –pidió el chico mirando seriamente a la azabache

-B-bien…

La sirvienta al salir, Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y le arrebato la botella dejándola en el piso

-¡Kagome! –llamo el chico al ver la cara de desconcierto de la miko

-¡Inuyasha! –la muchacha al verlo se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo por el cuello

-¡¿P-pero qué?! – Inuyasha se sonrojo al sentir a la muchacha pegada prácticamente a el

-Inuyasha –susurro dulcemente la chica

El joven observo la botella que le había quitado a la azabache momentos atrás y con aun Kagome en su cuello, se las arreglo para tomar la botella y la olio…

-¡Puagh! –exclamo arrugando la nariz debido al concentrado olor de la bebida

-Je je. Tontito –Rio por lo bajo la muchacha mientras su abrazo lo reducía a su espalda del joven

Inuyasha suspiro totalmente aburrido de todo el asunto de cuidar de sus amigos. Sabía que al día siguiente quizá no recordarían media noche, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hacían cosas que él, ni con el peor golpe podría olvidar, cosa que seguía desagradándole

-¡Tengo calor! –aviso la miko mientras se separaba del ambarino

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, Kagome ya estaba quitándose la blusa de su uniforme y el peli-plata se sonrojo furiosamente al ver a la joven con solo una prenda que cubría su busto. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya había observado el pecho de la chica más de la cuenta, fue gracias a una delicada risa digna solamente de ella, fue en ese momento que se quito su haori y lo coloco sobre los hombros de la muchacha

-Inuyasha… -suspiro la chica mientras volvía a aferrarse a Inuyasha por la espalda, causando que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el del chico

-Kagome… -él se había perdido por completo en el dulce olor del pelo de la mujer y sin darse cuenta ya estaba acariciando su melena azabache, pasando sus garras por el fino cabello de la chica

Inuyasha se había perdido en el olor dulce que emanaba el cabello de la muchacha, sin embargo un nuevo olor dulce, picante y sobre todo atrayente, envolvió completamente a la miko. Mientras el trataba de razonar de donde venia el olor tan fascinante, Kagome no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se sentó a horcadas sobre el joven. El pobre chico al sentir el calor sobre su miembro, sin darse cuenta abrazo a Kagome de una forma un tanto peculiar: Su mano izquierda la estaba abrazando por la cintura mientras la derecha la había acercado más hacia el por su trasero. Ante la acción, Kagome gimió y el cálido aliento de la chica choco contra la orejita de Inuyasha, haciendo que terminara excitándose más

-Inuyasha… -la mención de su nombre lo hiso sentir caliente y sin previo aviso embistió un poco a Kagome aun con las prendas de ropa puestas

Kagome, víctima de las sensaciones termino moviendo por si sola sus caderas, rozándose contra el duro miembro de Inuyasha mientras gemía débilmente

Inuyasha al escuchar un gemido tremendamente sensual por parte de la chica dejo de envestirla muy a su pesar… El estaba excitado y tal vez ella también, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que ella estuviera ebria y si eso seguía por el rumbo que estaba tomando, estaba seguro que Kagome se podía arrepentir cuando estuviera sobria, y él sabía perfectamente, que si la gentil chica dejaba de hablarle por su terrible error, el se sentiría más que una triste miseria… El no podía darse el lujo de tomar a la chica sin su autorización… La levanto por su cintura y la dejo en el piso de madera

Ante la mirada insatisfecha de la miko, Inuyasha se limito a sacar el futou de la chica y lo acomodo para ella, simplemente para que durmiera y por la mañana, ella ya entrara en sus cinco sentidos. Se fue a sentar a un rincón de la habitación para dormir y hacer que su "pequeño" problema ya desapareciera de una buena vez, pero sabía que mientras el dulce olor de Kagome siguiera presente en el aire, el no podría calmarse por completo. Miro a la chica de reojo quien lo miraba un poco enojada sobre su futou por lo cual pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de dormir

-¡Inuyasha! –llamo la chica y el trato de no prestarle atención

La tessaiga fue arrebatada de sus manos y cuando él estaba por protestar, Kagome simplemente dejo la espada en algún lado lejos de ellos

El estaba por llamarla perra loca e ir a tomar su espada, pero ella se lanzo salvajemente contra sus labios, el chico en respuesta por impulso, utilizo su lengua para explorar la boca de la chica, descubriendo que esta era muy adictiva y sin duda alguna, podría tardarse horas sin aburrirse de besarla. Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, respirando pesadamente

-Te amo Inuyasha –las palabras de la chica lo embargaron de una felicidad indescriptible y sin detenerse a pensar las cosas se lanzo a besarla nuevamente

Mientras enredaban sus lengua en un baile apasionado, el la tomo por la nuca para profundizar el beso… Ya no podía contenerse… Quería más de ella, mucho más… Con sus colmillos termino perforándole delicadamente el labio inferior a la miko quien gimió extasiada y abrazo a Inuyasha por el cuello, el chico saboreo la sangre de Kagome, la cual sabía bastante dulce, tal vez porque se mesclo con su saliva. Cuando se separaron dejaron un hilo de saliva y él se levanto de su lugar para ir a tomar a tessaiga y clavarrla en la puerta, dejando nuevamente a una Kagome enojada

-¡Lo sabía! –grito la chica envuelta en una terrible furia

-¿Kagome?

-Tu… Tu no me amas… -acuso entrecortadamente Kagome al ambarino

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me dejas y luego te vas… Se que no soy tan bonita como Kikyo o incluso Aika, pero yo siempre había deseado que me dieras por lo menos una oportunidad…

-Kagome…

-Pero veo que no es así… -al termino de sus palabras comenzó a llorar amargamente

Sollozaba poco a poco, pero escucho algo que la dejo aturdida, el sonido de tessaiga clavándose en la puerta de la habitación

-¿Inuyasha?...

-No tienes idea de lo equivocada que estas –contesto Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella y acercaba sus labios al oído de la chica- Yo solo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…

Para terminar sus palabras beso dulcemente a la azabache quien paso sus manos por el cuello del joven mientras lloraba, pero esta vez de alegría… Inuyasha envuelto en una extraña nube de alegría y placer, recostó a Kagome con delicadeza sobre la madera del piso y siguió besándola, pero esta vez un poco más salvaje, quería probarla… El sabor de su boca era simplemente delicioso, pero sabía que Kagome, era simplemente bella y perfecta, así que no era de extrañar la dulzura de su boca, pero… Si sus labios sabían así de bien ¿Qué tan deliciosa será el resto de ella? Era una pregunta que estaba por contestarse a si mismo… Con un movimiento ágil y veloz le quito el haori a Kagome

-Inuyasha… -Kagome estaba sonrojada y olía excitación… Excitación por el

Con sus garras desgarro la prenda que le impedía ver los pechos de la azabache, en el acto la chica dio un gritito de sorpresa, sin embargo nunca se cubrió… Ella se estaba entregando a él completamente y sin ninguna duda

 _Ella esta ebria…_

Ese maldito pensamiento lo hiso detenerse… Sus miedos eran enormes, el no quería que la chica lo dejara por un error de una noche mientras ella estaba ebria… Deseaba a Kagome quería hacerla suya todas las veces que pudiera hasta el cansancio, pero de igual forma deseaba que ella aceptara estar con él… Quizá la muchacha estaba enamorada de él, pero quería oírlo cuando ella pudiera recordarlo todo a la perfección como él, no que simplemente la noche más fantástica de su vida se quedara atrapada en una laguna mental

-¿Qué sucede?... –pregunto desconcertada la chica al ver que el hanyou no hacía nada

-Yo… Kagome, yo no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que ambos queremos hacer cuando te despiertes… Yo simplemente no soportaría que me rechazaras mañana… Te amo mucho Kagome, esto es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no quiero que te olvides de esto o que te arrepientas yo… -antes de seguir hablando, la chica acuno su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios dulcemente

-Te amo Inuyasha y yo jamás me arrepentiría de hacer algo así contigo… Por favor… -la chica lo miraba con ojos anhelantes y él se enterneció al verla

Se dejo llevar… Quizá eso sería lo mejor… Comenzó un camino de besos en el cuello de la miko y esta solo se limito a tomar la cabeza del chico mientras suspiraba o gemía pequeñas veces… Inuyasha llego al inicio de sus senos y no dudo ni un segundo para lamer desesperadamente los pechos de la muchacha… Kagome solo arqueaba la espalda y gemía un poco alto animando a Inuyasha a succionar sus pezones

-I-Inuyasha… -¡por kami! Sus gemidos simplemente lo excitaban más

Trato de quitar la falda de Kagome con extrema delicadeza sin saber el porqué. Cuando la dejo en solo una prenda la observo… Se veía tan linda con su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios inchados por los besos y su cuerpo condenadamente sexy… Sus ojos mostraban anhelo, excitación, pero sobre todo… amor… Amor por él, un sucio hanyou… Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos un par de manos pequeñas descendieron de sus mejillas hasta sus hombros para tratar de quitarle el kosoude

-¿Te ayudo?… -Inuyasha la miro con ternura mientras reía un poco con arrogancia

-¡Yo puedo quitártelo perfectamente! –se defendió haciendo movimientos torpes con las manos para quitarle la prenda

Inuyasha reía por lo bajo al verla como trataba de quitarle el kosoude sin ningún éxito, así que decidió ayudarle un poco a la chica… La beso hambrientamente en los labios mientras el mismo se quitaba la dichosa prenda

-No… Necesitaba tu ayuda… -contesto sonrojada la azabache luego de que el beso les quitara todo el oxigeno en sus pulmones

-Claro, tonta… -se acerco al oído de la miko para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja

Kagome no desaprovecho la distracción del chico y cuidadosamente descendió su mano a la entrepierna del muchacho esto causo un gruñido ahogado por parte del chico… Al sentir esas cálidas manos desatando su hakama enterró sus uñas en la madera el piso, su miembro creció más de lo esperado con esa acción… Cuando ella logro su cometido lo miro fijamente y el por inercia se alejo de ella y se sentó en la madera

-Eres una perfecta pervertida –acuso Inuyasha mientras ella se levantaba y se arrodillaba frente a el

-Cumpliré mi reto y también conoceré tu sabor –sonrió picara

Inuyasha s tenso de inmediato al saber eso… Kagome definitivamente estaba completamente fuera de si, pero… Muy dentro de el… Le encantaba que fuera así…

-Kagome…

Con extremo cuidado la chica se acerco a el y lo beso bruscamente… Inuyasha al tenerla así, olía a la perfección el dulce olor que desprendía la chica gracias a su excitación mesclada con su deseo… Ella dejo de besarlo y empezó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Inuyasha se tenso cuando ella llego a su abdomen

-Nunca vi lo extremadamente trabajado que está tu cuerpo tan cerca –sonrió picara

-Me alegra oír que a alguien le guste

Bajo su hakama liberando a su hinchado y deseoso miembro… Descendió su rostro para lamer una gota pre-seminal que tenía en la punta de su miembro. Inuyasha se arqueo al sentir esa deliciosa lengua sobre su necesitado miembro y sin previo aviso movió bruscamente sus caderas para meterse por completo en la boca de Kagome, gimió extasiada ante la acción de SU hanyou, coloco una mano en la base y lo lamio rápidamente

-Kag… ¡Ah! –Inuyasha no cabía en sí mismo por el placer, sabía que si ella continuaba así, el no duraría mucho

Cada vez era más difícil tomar aire a tal grado de que este se volviera muy pesado para el…

Una parte de el quería tumbarla sobre el piso y hacerla suya de una vez, pero otra parte quería seguir disfrutando del exquisito placer que esa tortura le proporcionaba… Justamente cuando se sentía loco por la falta de su cordura, Kagome movió su mano que se encontraba en la base mucho más rápido y al mismo tiempo lo succiono, causando que Inuyasha terminara en su boca

-¡Ahh! –para no gritar en voz alta soltó un grito pequeño t se mordió el labio inferior

Jamás en sus largos años de vida se hubiera imaginado que algún día sentiría tales cosas que causaran que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera… Abrió sus ojos sin saber cuando los cerró y miro el dulce rostro con un poco en su esencia en la cara de esa… Pervertida…

-Eres una completa degenerada –susurro pícaro mas para si mismo

La beso nuevamente utilizando su lengua explorando la delicada y adictiva boca de la miko

-Inuyasha…

-Ahora es mi turno

Antes de que la chica hablara sintió unas exquisitas garras recorriendo su feminidad, ella no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta, algo que llamo la atención de alguna sirvienta que solo se limito a parase en la puerta y preguntar:

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto curiosa la mujer al oír un gemido

Inuyasha se sintió frustrado y estaba por gruñir cuando noto que Kagome igualmente se veía frustrada mientras miraba a la puerta corrediza. En su mente volaron unas cuantas ideas y el eligió la que más le gustaba… Con una mano le tapo la boca a Kagome y con la otra la comenzó a embestir con un dedo

-Si todo está bien –Inuyasha trato de responder lo más feliz posible ante la inoportuna aparición de la mujer

-¿Seguro? Escuche un gemido… -la mujer se oía un poco asustada… Si solo supiera

Utilizo un dedo mas para continuar embistiendo a la chica quien trataba de gemir pero no podía, y de tanto placer sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Si todo está bien, solo que mi _compañera_ estaba por caerse –respondió Inuyasha admirando el lindo rostro de la chica

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

 _¿No puede largarse ya? –_ se pregunto mentalmente Inuyasha

-Todo está bien, logre atraparla, pero… -necesitaba librarse de esa mujer AHORA- nuestro viaje continúa mañana y solo deseamos dormir así que…

-¡Oh!. Claro, lo siento. Si necesitan algo no duden en avisar

 _Ya largase_

Inuyasha se estaba desesperando y ni siquiera había notado que Kagome ya había tenía su orgasmo y aun seguía penetrándola, pero con esa mujer que le causaba rabia por una metiche, termino embistiéndola más dura y rápido sumando otro dedo

-Si, no hay problema –contesto Inuyasha tratando de sonar sereno y que la sirvienta no notara nada

Inuyasha vio como la sombra de la mujer desaparecía y giro su vista encontrándose a Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos a más no poder, un furioso sonrojo y con finas gotas de sudor. Le quito la mano de la boca y ella comenzó a inhalar pesadamente el aire, igualmente retiro su mano de su feminidad notándola muy mojada… El estaba a su límite, si no la hacía suya en ese momento, se volvería un yokai furioso…

-Inuyasha… te amo… -hablo pesadamente la chica

Lamio los restos de esencia de su pequeña que se encontraba en sus dedos y una pequeña parte en el resto de su mano

Sin mucha abstinencia en su cuerpo se posiciona entre las esbeltas piernas de la miko logrando que sus sexos se rosaran, sintió como su miembro era bañado por la esencia de la chica, acto que causo que ambos gimieran por lo placentero de la sensación. Kagome enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de Inuyasha, este la abrazo y ella correspondió

-Mía… -gruño cuando la beso y la penetro al mismo tiempo

Se llevo la inocencia de la chica en un feroz acto, pero lejos de que ella gimiera y oliera a dolor, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del dulce olor a excitación y sus tímpanos se llenaron del gemido de gozo de Kagome… Fue su límite… Sin mucha delicadeza empezó a embestirla salvajemente, arrancándole dulces gemidos de la chica, pero para que no los interrumpieran más esas sirvientas entrometidas, cada vez que ella quería gemir fuertemente, ese gemido terminaba en la boca de Inuyasha en un beso igual de violento

-¡Inuya!… ¡AH! –Inuyasha enredo su lengua con la de Kagome para que guardaba silencio, y aprovechaba para besarla aun más…

Kagome cada vez que llegaba su orgasmo apretaba tan deliciosamente a Inuyasha volviéndolo un loco y adicto por ella, quería mas de sus gemidos, mas de su voz… La embistió con más fuerza y violencia que antes…

Así continuaron gran parte de la noche, noche donde Kagome llega a más de 20 orgasmos e Inuyasha solo había terminado unas 5 veces…

Cuando Kagome estaba por llegar a su nuevo orgasmo e Inuyasha también, el peli-plata sabía a la perfección que ella debía descansar pero como él la estaba embistiendo como un insaciable, ella parecía cansada, pero aun así seguía correspondiéndole a sus embestidas sin ningún reproche… El zake puede hacer grandes cosas… Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Inuyasha sin mucho en su mente la mordió en el hombro derecho, perforándole su delicada piel, aun así continuo gimiendo extasiada y a juzgar por su olor le había gustado… Separo su rostro de su cuello y lamio la sangre de la marca… La abrazo por la cintura y junto con ella se tumbo en el futou, uno en cada lado

-Inuyasha…

-Duerme pequeña –Inuyasha le beso la frente y cuando se dio cuenta la chica se había dormido… Ella lucia tan cansada, pero a la vez… Feliz…-Linda…

Se decidió por dormir como la chica, mañana sería algo raro de explicar…

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos con pesar debido a los rayos del sol que entraban por una especie de ventana… Se sentía totalmente cansada, pero curiosamente sin ningún dolor de cabeza, era raro, pero sabía que cuando alguien estaba ebrio al día siguiente la resaca atacaba peor que un yokai… Un segundo… ¿Ella estaba ebria?... Quizá por eso le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial por su intimidad… Con dolor se levanto del futou, era raro, pero incluso su trasero se sentía adolorido… Llevo una de sus manos para tallarse los ojos y gracias a esa acción las sabanas que la cubría se cayeron dejando ver sus pechos al descubierto, al percatarse de eso inmediatamente se llevo sus manos para taparse los senos y se sonrojo… Ella nunca había dormido sin blusa y mucho menos sin un sujetador… Con miedo levanto las sabanas del futou notando que el resto de su cuerpo estaba igualmente desnudo… Observo solo la parte izquierda notando su uniforme… Estaba asustada ¿Qué había hecho anoche?... Trato de recordar pero nada le venía a la mente… Sintió como parte de la sabana era jalada hacía la derecha y ella solo observo a los pies del futou notando un pequeño bulto junto a ella… No quería ver el rostro de esa persona, no quería saber quién era esa persona… Trato de levantarse pero un calambre se apodero de una de sus piernas

-¡Auch! –se quejo lo mas cayada posible

Las cobijas a su lado se movieron indicando que "Esa" persona se había sentado sobre el futou… Cubrió sus oídos y cerro fuertemente los ojos a la vez que su rostro se sonrojaba a más no poder

-¿Kagome? –ella comenzó a temblar, no quería hablar con esa persona, solo quería salir corriendo del lugar pero _cierta_ parte de su anatomía no se lo permitía debido al dolor-¿Te encuentras bien? –debido a que sus oídos estaban tapados no reconocía la voz que le hablaba- ¡Oye!

-¡Déjame! –grito la chica a la vez que lagrimas inundaron su rostro

Ella se sentía con demasiado miedo… Lo único que quería era escapar del lugar…

Inuyasha por su lado se sintió dolido… El sabía que por la mañana ella quizá actuaría confundida, pero también sabía que ella podía rechazarlo de esa forma… Sabía que no debió de haber cumplido el pedido de una Kagome ebria, pero su deseo y amor por ella le impidieron rechazarla… Aun así, quería que si ella lo quería rechazar que lo hiciera frente a frente aunque a él le doliera…

-¡Kagome, mírame!

-¡Aléjate de mi! –ella continuo llorando sin mirarlo

Esas palabras le dolieron, pero él quería que ella se lo dijera en su cara… LA tomo por sus hombros y la giro para que lo mirara, pero ella no quería abrir los ojos… Alejo las manos de sus oídos a lo que ella trato de forcejear pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella, impidiéndoselo

-Mírame… -hablo mas tiernamente el ambarino

Kagome escucho esa voz tan hechizante de cierto hanyuo y con asombro abrió los ojos a más no poder… ¡Era Inuyasha!... Sintió que las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos…

-I-Inuyasha… -hablo sorprendida. Miro la sonrisa de felicidad en el chico y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas corrieron por su rostro

-No llores… -Inuyasha con su dedo pulgar retiro las lagrimas de los ojos de la miko y se acerco a ella para besarla, pero recordó que ella quizá no se lo permitiría y se alejo-Yo… Perdón…

Ella lo miro embobada recapitulando la información en su cabeza… Ella e Inuyasha había hecho… "Eso"… Se sonrojo aun más si era posible y pregunto incrédula:

-Tu… Yo… Hicimos… -Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y aun no se creía lo que su mente quería crear…

-El amor… -completo Inuyasha con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

-¡¿Qué?! –grito avergonzada debido a que no recordaba nada

Inuyasha sintió miedo… Estaba mentalizado para que ella se asustara y lo rechazara, pero aun no podía evitar el dolor que le causaba el ser rechazado por ella…

-Te arrepientes, ¿Cierto?... –pregunto triste ya que sus miedos eran embargantemente enormes…

-¿Qué?... –ella lo miro incrédula. ¿Ella arrepentirse de haber hecho tal cosa con el hombre que mas amaba? Tenía que ser una completa tonta-¡Claro que no!

-En ese caso… ¿Por qué reaccionas así? –pregunto un poco más calmado pero con un incertidumbre en su corazón

-Yo… No recuerdo nada de anoche…

Inuyasha sintió que algo le atravesó el corazón… Eso igualmente era una posibilidad…

-¿N-nada?... –pregunto incrédulo con la esperanza que sus orejitas por primera vez lo engañaran

-N-no… -el estaba desilusionado… -¡Pe-pero quiero recordarlo! –grito apenada

-¿Quieres recordarlo? –pregunto un poco más alegre

-Bueno… M-me gustaría que me lo contaras todo… -ella estaba más que avergonzada y su rostro no dejaba mentir

-Todo comenzó cuando todos se pusieron ebrios y cuando te trajeron al cuarto te dieron una bebida que contrarrestaba la resaca –Kagome entendió el porque no le dolía para nada la cabeza- Luego hablaste sobre Kikyo y Aika…

-¿Ha-hable de Kikyo? –pregunto con miedo

Inuyasha noto su miedo y su corazón se calentó… Tenía la esperanza de que esos "Te amo" fueran de verdad y no solo producto del momento

-Tranquila… -la abrazo y sonrió felizmente –Ella no es nada para mi… Tu eres MIA y nunca te dejare

-¿T-tuya?... –pregunto mas avergonzada

Inuyasha tomo una mano de Kagome y la posiciono en su hombro derecho

-Esta marca significa que eres mía y de nadie más… -aspiro el olor de su pelo con delicadeza

-¿S-soy tuya?... –pregunto con la voz temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Kagome? –dejo de abrazarla y se paralizo… Debió tener eso en cuenta… Que ella no lo amara y ahora era suya para siempre… - Yo…

-¡Te amo! –grito a la vez que con una inmensa alegría lo abrazaba

El correspondió al abrazo, trato de decir esas mismas palabras pero simplemente no podía… Asía que hiso lo único que ella quería… La tumbo nuevamente sobre el futou

-¿I-Inuyasha?… -su voz sonaba nerviosa y avergonzada

-Yo también… Te amo… -la beso delicadamente y ella continúo llorando de alegría –Por eso… No te contare lo que hicimos anoche

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida

-Porque haremos lo que hicimos anoche –ella se sonrojo furiosamente

La beso con ansias… Continuaron con lo que hicieron por la noche… Guardando eso con fuego en sus mentes y corazones…

Como pensó antes… ¡Lo que hacen los retos y el zake!

 **Fin**

¡Hola! Espero que hayan pasado una grandiosa navidad y un buen año nuevo. Sé que este One-short se los debía desde el 24 de diciembre, pero yo estoy haciendo otros proyectos que no tienen nada que ver en esta página y pues perdí el tiempo :v

Sé que me van a decir "Pero ni con los fics nos cumples pinshi floja" Exactamente por eso lo hago, verán: Entre mas trabajos tenga pendientes más responsable me vuelvo, soy bien rara XD

Aun así prometo que les traeré los capítulos de los tres fics que actualmente están en desarrollo en este mes o a principios de febrero

Dejando eso de lado espero que hayan pasado un gran año… Yo admito que he tenido años mejores, pero no todo es malo… En 2016 (modo sentimental: Activado) comencé en esta página y mis historias, y termine con buenas anécdotas de mi familia…

¡Gracias por leer!

¡ADIOS!


End file.
